Celebs Go Dating
Celebs Go Dating is a British dating reality television series. The first series premiered on August 29, 2016 on E4. The series is narrated by British comedian Rob Beckett. Cast Series 1 *Charlotte Crosby - Former Geordie Shore cast member. *Jack Jones - YouTuber. *Joey Essex - Former The Only Way Is Essex cast member. *Paisley Billings - Tattoo Fixers star. *Stephanie Pratt - Television personality. *Tyger Drew-Honey - Outnumbered actor. Series 2 *Ferne McCann - Former The Only Way Is Essex cast member. *Joey Essex - Former The Only Way Is Essex cast member. *Jonathan Cheban - Keeping Up with the Kardashians star. *Jorgie Porter - Hollyoaks actress. *Melody Thornton - The Pussycat Dolls member. *Perri Kiely - Diversity member. *Stephen Bear - Television personality. Series 3 *Bobby-Cole Norris - The Only Way Is Essex cast member. *Calum Best - Model and television personality. *Charlotte Dawson - Ex on the Beach star. *Courtney Stodden - Media personality. *Frankie Cocozza - Singer. *Georgia "Toff" Toffolo - Made in Chelsea cast member. *James "Arg" Argent - The Only Way Is Essex cast member. *Sarah-Jane Crawford - Television personality. Series 4 *Gemma Collins - The Only Way Is Essex cast member. *Jade Jones - Taekwondo athlete. *Jonathan Lipnicki - Actor. *London Hughes - Television personality. *Mike Thalassitis - Love Island star. *Ollie Locke - Made in Chelsea cast member. *Sam Thompson - Made in Chelsea cast member. *Seb Morris - Racing driver. *Tallia Storm - Singer. Series 5 *Alik Alfus - Former Made in Chelsea cast member. *Amy Tapper - Gogglebox star. *Callum Izzard - Ibiza Weekender star. *Chloe Sims - The Only Way Is Essex cast member. *Eyal Booker - Love Island star. *Mutya Buena - Sugababes singer. *Olivia Attwood - Love Island star. *Sam Craske - Diversity member. *Vas J Morgan - Former The Only Way Is Essex cast member. Series 6 *Chelsee Healey - Hollyoaks actress. *David Potts - Ibiza Weekender star. *Georgia Steele - Love Island star. *Pete Wicks - The Only Way Is Essex cast member. *Kerry Katona - Atomic Kitten singer. *Sam Thompson - Former Made in Chelsea cast member. *Megan McKenna - Television personality and singer. *Jack Fowler - Love Island star. Series 7 For the first time in Celebs Go Dating, the series will feature couples, with Charlotte Crosby and Josh Ritchie receiving couples therapy as well as Jermaine Pennant and his wife Alice Goodwin. Katie Price and boyfriend Kris Boyson were initially revealed as part of the show in the cast announcement but due to conflict of interest on Price’s behalf, they didn't appear on the series. The following is a list of celebrities who will appear in the seventh series, which will begin broadcasting in 2019. *Megan Barton Hanson - Love Island star *Lauren Goodger - Former The Only Way Is Essex cast member. *Nathan Henry - Geordie Shore cast member. *Lady Colin Campbell - Television personality and socialite. *Lee Ryan - Blue singer and actor. *Jack Fincham - Love Island star. *Chloe Sims - The Only Way Is Essex cast member. *Demi Sims - The Only Way Is Essex cast member. Series Agents, Psychologists and Presenters *Eden Blackman - Dating agent (1-4) *Nadia Essex - Dating agent (1-5) *Paul Carrick Brunson - Dating agent (5-8) *Anna Williamson - Dating agent (6-8) *Tom Read Wilson - Receptionist (Series 1-3) and Junior client co-ordinator (Series 4-8) *Rob Beckett - Narrator (Series 1-8) *Joey Essex - Online presenter (Series 4-6) *Dr Pam Spurr - Psychologist (Series 4) *Judi James - Psychologist (Series 1-2) Production and Development It was announced in March 2016 that E4 had commissioned a new reality dating show which see celebrities go on dates with members of the public. Filming for the first series started in August 2016, with the show airing later that month. The show is filmed a few weeks in advance. The first series was made up of 15 episodes, airing every weekday. In 2017, a second and third series was confirmed to air in early and late 2017 unlike the first series the second and third series would last one week longer with 20 episodes. Filming began for the second series in late January with the series launching in February 2017, with filming finishing in early March. Series two saw the return of Joey Essex who broke the rules in the first series when he started dating a celebrity on the show. During the filming of series two, Stephen Bear brought many problems to the dating agency, breaking the rules of the show by dating another celebrity outside of the show; this led to his removal from the show. It was announced on the official Celebs Go Dating Twitter account that the third series of the show will feature same-sex relationships for the first time. In September 2017, it was confirmed that the series would return for a fourth series in 2018. The fourth series also features same-sex relationships. The series was renewed for a fifth and sixth series in 2018. In 2019, the Celebs Go Dating was renewed for a seventh series. Broadcast The first and second series of Celebs Go Dating aired every weeknight on E4 with a repeat at the weekend on Sunday morning. The third series was due to end on September 29, 2017, however an episode that was due to be aired on September 15, 2017 did not air, seemingly pulled from broadcast moments before its scheduled starting time. The show's social media accounts even posted the trailer for the evening's episode hours before airing. An E4 spokesman cited "editorial reasons" and said the show will return on Monday September 17. In the fourth series, Celebs Go Dating began to air during the week and weekend, but there was no episode on Fridays or Saturdays. Category:Celebs Go Dating Category:British TV Category:E4